Pirates vs Cowboys
by ecrire.claustrum
Summary: You may have beaten the ninja, but how will ya'll fair against the sheriff of this here town? I'm Sheriff Alfred Jones, and I call ya'll to a shoot out." Arthur knows that a good pirate never backs down from a challenge.


**Orignally written for a friend for Christmas, I thought it was about time I published it on here. They aren't really my pairing, but my friend loves the two together so I thought I'd give writing them a shot. I actually like how this turned out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.**

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Kiku lay motionless on the ground, his victor standing above him. Arthur smiled and blew the smoke away from his gun. "Pirates will always beat ninjas." He said, smirking at the unconscious man below him. Putting his gun away, he started towards the closest pub to have a victory drink when a voice called out.

"You may have beaten the ninja, but how will ya'll fair against the sheriff of this here town?" Arthur stopped in place. He slowly turned around and came face to face with his new opponent. The young blond gave him a dazzling smile. "I'm Sheriff Alfred Jones of Hamburger Town, and I call ya'll to a shoot out."

Arthur raised a thick eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to take me on? I've been battling men tougher than you for years and you're only, what, twenty?"

"Now, ya'll gotta give me some credit." Alfred replied, twirling the gun around his finger. "I ain't that young an' I've captured more hooligans than any other sheriff in this town. I always get my man."

He couldn't help but grin at the cowboy's cockiness. It was foolish yet oddly endearing. "Is that so? Well, I guess we're about to find out." He drew his gun out and took a few shots at Alfred, who dodged the attack easily. Taking his own gun out, Alfred took aim and shot back at the pirate who missed the bullet by inches.

The fight continued on like this, with both men shooting and dodging bullets. When a bullet whizzed by his ear, Arthur cursed and dove behind a barrel. There was something wrong with him, he wasn't focusing. Something was distracting him.

Thinking he was just tired from the previous fight, he peeked out from behind his hiding spot. He was waiting for him, gun out and ready to fire. But it wasn't the gun that Arthur saw first, it was Alfred. The blond had an air of confidence surrounding him, something about him that said that he could do anything. He was by no means lanky, but had muscles subtly standing out from beneath his plaid shirt. Arthur couldn't help but stare.

"I see ya, old man. I'm gonna pump ya'll full of lead." With the ever present smile still on his face, Alfred fired at the pirate.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur cursed and fired his own shots at the blond.

Alfred simply stepped out of the way, his body moving fluidly from side to side. "Did ya'll just say 'bloody hell'? I've never heard an actual British guy say that before!" He said as he dodged yet another round of fire. "Say, can ya'll do me a favor and say 'pip pip cheerio' for me? I wanna hear a real British guy say it with an accent."

"Y-y-you want me to say what?" Arthur spluttered, disbelieving. "That settles it, I will _not_ lose to an idiot like you." With a smirk on his face, Arthur aimed the gun at Alfred's head and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Nothing. Arthur tried again. Nothing came out. "Oh shit!" He had run out of bullets.

"Aw, did ya'll run out of ammo?" Alfred asked in a mock baby voice. "Musta used it all against that ninja fella. Guess this is where the fight ends for you."

Alfred raised his gun and began firing rapidly. Throwing the useless gun aside, Arthur leapt to the side. He would not lose to the cowboy. His life and the reputation of pirates everywhere depended on this battle.

"C'mon, you've got no weapon and you're obviously tired from that nasty spat with the ninja. If you give up now I may go easy on ya."

"Not likely," Arthur murmured. If he gave up the blond would probably hang him in the middle of town like a trophy. Besides, Alfred was wrong about one thing. He wasn't entirely weaponless.

"Sorry, but I gotta end this. But hey, you fought a pretty good fight."

"There's no need for you to say sorry." Arthur's voice was steady and calm. "Besides, the fight's not over yet."

Before Alfred could reply, Arthur pulled a dagger out of the sheath on his belt and lunged at him. The two toppled to the ground and Alfred's gun flew out of his hand. With a satisfying smirk, Arthur held the blade against his neck.

"A good pirate always has a dagger with him." He said, pressing the blade into the pale neck until he drew a drop of crimson red blood. "Looks like you're the one out of luck now."

Arthur laughed and looked at his victim's terrified face. He stared into his eyes, deep green meeting sky blue, and something in him froze. Despite being pinned to the ground with a knife at his throat, there was a fire in Alfred's eyes. A look of defiance daring him to push the knife in further.

But Arthur couldn't do it. Something in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, stopped him. He couldn't bring himself to hurt the lad.

Alfred noticed his hesitation and took full advantage of it. He shoved the pirate off of him and jumped to his feet. While Arthur sat dazed on the ground he found his gun and picked it back up.

"Boy, wasn't that a close one!" Alfred pressed the gun to Arthur's temple. "I'm not gonna let ya'll do that again, ya hear?"

Letting the knife fall from his hand, Arthur looked up at him. "Go on, pull the trigger. Finish the job. If you truly want to say that cowboys are better why not go the whole way?" He tried to keep his voice from trembling. Damn it all, he had been so close! But he'd let his emotions overtake him and now he was looking death in the eye.

"Who says I wanted you dead?" Arthur looked at the blond, shocked. "I saw your battle with Kiku. The way your body moved dodging every blow. You were so graceful, so beautiful. And when you came after me with your knife, I could see the fire in your eyes. No, I don't want to kill you. I couldn't bear to."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. "What…what are you saying?"

"I think I've fallen for you. It may sound stupid since we were just at each other's throats, but it's the only thing that makes sense." He moved the gun away from the pirate's temple and dropped it next to the knife.

"I don't think it's stupid." Arthur said after a moment, his voice barely a whisper. "Earlier, I couldn't kill you then either. There was something about you, something in your eyes…"

Alfred stared blankly at him for a moment before a smile lit up his face. He offered a hand to help Arthur up and said to him, "Alright! Looks like I've got me a new boyfriend! I told ya that I always got my man!" Arthur blushed but Alfred gave him a wink. "Now, how about we mosey on over to my place. I can give you some proper cowboy riding lessons there." With a sly smile, he draped an arm over Arthur's shoulder and the two walked off into the glorious western sunset.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please, give me a review and share your thoughts!**


End file.
